


The Void´s calling

by No_Nikolas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Malefic vision, Malzahars ult and all, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Talon doesnt talk much, dream gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: On a mission to hunt someone down, Talon encounters more obstacles than he would like to and quickly finds himself face to face with the void prophet himself, sealing a deal he never knew he would enjoy as much as he does.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Catching his interest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i am supposed to write "a darkins fate" instead of this.  
> yes i will continue it.  
> and yes i am behind on my writing schedule again, forgive me.

Another corpse, another task done. Talon stands proudly over the dead body of the Salesman, finding pride in his assassination. 

  

The task wasn't the easiest and had been given to him for reasons he enjoyed hearing, it was praised that he was skilled enough for it, that they would have given it to no one else but him for that reason. 

  

It wasn't always easy being an assassin, more than enough times Talon had screwed up recently and left more witnesses and traces than he would have liked. 

  

But still, getting such a hard task even with his recent mistakes was an honor and kept him going. Talon strived to be the best in what he did and there was nothing that was going to stop him in doing so.

  

A quiet sound and the flashing of a dim light was what caught him off guard and Talon threw a blade at Instant towards the source of sound and light.

  

What he didn't expect to find was nothing. There was absolutely nothing there. Maybe he was mistaking? No, he was sure he had heard something. 

 

He took the essentials of the corpse that he was supposed to get; a letter and a chain. But Talon found more than what was needed, the man had a pouch around his belt. So small it was barely noticeable. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside, finding a small gem like stone. 

 

‘Can't hurt to get some extras’ the assassin thought and stuffed the stone into his pocket along the other things. Then turned back into the direction he could have sworn the sound from earlier came from. 

 

Time to investigate. 

 

Taking quiet, slow steps along the wall, Talon did his best to find out just what was going on. He couldn't allow any witnesses this time, it would only bring shame on him if he did. Marcus only spoke highly of him and praised the boy fairly often. Talon couldn't ruin that image with a task this important. 

 

He soon found what he was looking for, a dead animal near by. So he wasn't going crazy and had actually heard something, just not what he expected. Taking a few steps closer, Talon realized that something however was off. Literally. 

 

The animal, a dog to be exact, was missing part of its body, not exactly like a predator would kill its prey and feast on it, but in an unnatural way. His behind legs were missing and parts of it back and face. His neck wasn't bitten or anything. 

 

Whatever killed the dog wasn't any kind of other predator, but rather something- that's when Talon noticed something else, the missing parts of the face or rather the places where they had been bitten off looked infected. However not like a usual decaying corpse type of infected, but more moldy, like a disease growing on top of it. 

 

Even for the assassins standards it looked quite grotesque, yet he couldn't get his eyes off the sight. What seemed off as well was the color of the mold. It might have been just from the bad lighting in the back alley but it seemed to kind of shimmer in a somewhat purple-blueish tone. 

 

Talon’s train of thought came to a halt quickly when he heard people further back in the alley talking, they were relatively loud, talking like they had been given a few liquors beforehand. 

 

A short glimpse back towards the dog’s corpse and a flinch at the image was everything that came from Talon before he ran off, making sure to stay hidden. 

 

He would have to return to the house of couteau soon enough to give report about his mission. After all he couldn't let Marcus wait to long, he had a window of time before his mission had to be done and Talon was sure that it was about time to return. 

 

———

 

Once having arrived back home, he was greeted into the all to familiar office of Marcus, the man sat at his desk, a wide smile across his face. His expectations were just as high as Talon had imagined. 

 

He got asked everything that Marcus could have asked and ended their conversation with handing over the letter and chain that he was supposed to gather. 

 

Of course he would keep the gem that he found to himself, as a souvenir as sorts, not knowing just yet that that exact gem was going to be much more important than he thought.

 

“There were no witnesses this time, I made sure.”

 

Nodding, Couteau dismissed him for the night to let the boy get some rest, he didn't have any further missions for him just yet, so Talon could take a day off for once. He had earned it after all. 

 

————

 

“My, so that is the blade’s Shadow, Marcus’ personal pet. Different then I had imagined but not half bad.”

 

Looking down on his hand full of voidlings that were feasting on the corpse of the same dog that Talon had stopped at earlier, Malzahar thought for a bit. He needed to get the Boys attention without distracting him and without any casualties intervening. A hard task indeed, seeing just how carefully Talon always acted and was.

 

However just because it was a hard task, didn't mean that is was impossible, in fact it would only get easier time after time if it was successful the first try. 

 

Malzahar had already planned out almost everything, now he just needed to get going. 

 

“Now, which one of you am I going to sacrifice to gain his attention?”

 

As the void prince scanned his alignment of Void spawns, he went for the smallest one. Seeing how it would be easier the smaller his chosen one was. He took a small red ribbon and tied it around the spawns neck, adding a small pocket-charm kind-of souvenir to it. 

 

His first interaction with The blade’s Shadow had to be the best one after all. If it failed to achieve what it was supposed to, then Malzahar had to redirect about half of his plans. 

 

“Farewell little one, may your sacrifice benefit plenty.”

 

As Malzahar set the voidling back onto the ground, he gave it a gentle nudge as it to encourage it. Of course it wasn't needed, but it was the most enjoyment he had gotten in a few months. 

 

He watched it for a bit, knowing that it knew fairly well what to do. His attention went back to the rest of his spawns, which had in the meantime messily ‘finished’ feasting on the decaying corpse of the animal. Leaving a good enough chunk or its inner parts untouched. 

 

“There is more than enough left on it. Your next meal won't be until next week, so eat as much as you can.”

 

————


	2. First interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why the heck do you guys enjoy this story  
> honestly this started out as a joke for a friend but i got so many positive reviews like???  
> But i´m glad about that!  
> i will try my best to continue as best as i can with this story.  
> Wish me luck!~

Talon was never really a person to dream a lot when sleeping. But this was now the third time he had woken up that night after having the same dream three times in a row in the span of just 2 hours. 

 

‘Downtown, the bar with the crooked sign, take a turn left and walk until you reach the back of the alley’ a voice kept telling him, over and over again in his dream of nothing but darkness. At first he brushed it off, wondering if it was maybe just a coincidence to dream the same thing. But the description was to accurate for his liking, he knew which bar it meant, Marcus used to take him there at times. 

 

Then again, who would listen to their dreams about going some place he hasn't visited in what felt like ages? Talon wouldn't be the type of person, but this was no coincidence. There was no way he'd get the the same dream three times in the same night with such accurate description of a place. 

 

Something was seriously wrong and he was about to find out. 

 

Getting up, Talon took another glance at his clock while he was getting dressed. 1:30 in the morning. So the sun wasn't going to rise any time soon and he would be able to use the darkness to his advantage if anything were to happen. 

 

Once dressed, Talon made his way towards the place described in his dreams. Downtown, the bar with the crooked sign, turn left until he’d reach the back alley. He could remember that. What also benefited him was the fact that everyone else in the house of couteau should have been sleeping at this point, so there was no one intervening his nightly trip. 

 

———

 

He went with care once he took the turn, being as quiet as possible and making sure there was nobody near. The end of the alley was completely empty, nothing was there. Only a few trash containers from the nearby shops. 

 

The nudge at his leg caught Talon completely off guard and made him somewhat flinch. Looking down, he expected a cat of some sorts, knowing this area had some stray cats that he was familiar with, but what he didn't expect to encounter was  _ whatever that was _ . Out of reflex of it not being a cat or anything he knew, Talon kicked it as hard as he could, sending it flying right against a wall.

 

It didn't seem to be to bothered by being kicked though, it simply shook its head (or atleast he assumed it was the head) and went walking back to him, stopping with a bit of space between them however. 

 

The assassins bend down, not to pick the creature up or anything but just to get a closer look. It didn't seem hostile, which was obviously a good thing, but It didn't seem afraid of him either. That's when he noticed the collar. Was it maybe a kind of pet he had never seen? Probably not. 

 

“come here” 

 

He simply ordered and held out his hand, wondering if the creature could understand him. Though it seemed non-hostile, Talon still made sure to be carefully, who knew if that thing could suddenly bite him or try to attack him out of nowhere. 

 

The voidling understood perfectly and moved closer, it even held up its head a bit to grant Talon access to the charm on the collar. 

 

Talon took the charm, seeing that it was simply clipped to the collar, It was meant to be taken off. It was also openable. Inside it held one of the smallest folded papers Talon had ever received, but nonetheless he opened it and read through, though it was a hard task since who ever wrote it sure knew how to write as small as possible to fit a lot of text on a small piece of paper. 

 

‘The blade’s Shadow, it's my honor to come in contact with you. My pet, in case you haven't killed it, shall stay with you until I am able to visit you in person. Will proceed with further details soon.’

 

The assassin couldn't quite figure out who had written him, the signed name was to tiny to read, all he could somewhat figure out was the word “prophet” and that was about it. Still, he didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. 

 

What he got from this was that somebody he didn't know, knew him and was planning on visiting him. Whoever that person was, also wanted Talon to keep their pet for a bit. Strange for sure, but nothing he couldn't get done. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Talon got up, seeing no reason for staying any longer in this alleyway. He took the creature that was still looking up at him and put it into the front of his shirt. It would take longer to have the thing walk behind him and Talon just wanted this day to be over. So he was gonna parkour his way home over the roofs. 

————

 

“You're staying under the bed, don't come out unless I'm here.”

 

Talon said while getting undressed, giving the creature a threatening glance. If anyone would know about this meant that he'd be fucked (not literally). Katarina already didn't think much of him, things didn't need to get worse. He couldn't have anyone see nor know about the ‘pet’ he had brought home. 

 

Once almost fully undressed, (he sleeps with boxer shorts on) he went straight to bed, noticing that the creature went under his bed as it was told. It didn't take to long for him to nap off, being tired of having been awake this long already. 

 

This time around Talon didn't dream the same thing as before. This dream felt more real than anything, It was an uncomfortable thought indeed. Though the assassin was sure that he wasn't awake as of right now, he could feel every muscle in his body. 

 

Not only that, but his muscles felt strained and he quickly took note that he could barely move his arms. Like they had been tied together, which in fact, they have been. Behind his back to be exact. And to a chair. 

 

Tied to a chair and apparently blindfolded, that was Talons current position. ‘it's just a dream’ he told himself as if to feel less uncomfortable. But did it really help? Not exactly. He still felt very uncomfortable at being this powerless, being tied and blinded. Like a hostage, that's how he felt in that situation. 

 

“My, someone doesn't like being restrained.”

 

The voice send a shiver right down the assassins spine. It was definitely a male, but his voice sounded so breathless and intoxicated, almost as if corrupted. It didn't exactly sound like only one voice either, more like a few had been mashed together, like they were all speaking at the same time. But the deep, male voice was still the most dominant out of them all. Being louder than the others. 

 

“If you enjoy my voice that much, then I will gladly speak more, just for you, Talon.”

 

Another shiver went down his spine. He didn't bother asking how the person knew what he thought, seeing this was all just a dream. Or at least he told himself it was.

 

He wanted to say something, yet couldn't get a single word out, even if he tried again. Like his throat had completely given up on him. A finger on his lips made him halt.

 

“No no, you're not to speak unless I say so.”

 

There person chuckled deeply and removed his finger. That's when Talon realized just how  _ attractive  _ that laugh was.

 

No. 

 

Wait. 

 

What? 

 

That thought didn't just cross his mind did it? He was sure there was a mistake somewh-

 

“Oh Talon, how adorable. But no, that thought wasn't you, it was me. Your mind is so simple and easy to change, almost laughable.”

 

So not only was he powerless in actual strength right now, but also was his head easy to get into? 

 

“indeed. but your body is the same, dear assassin. You long for things out of your reach, not realizing how it hurts you.”

 

A hand found its way to his collarbone, ever so gently caressing along it until it came to a halt near his shoulders, only for Talon to feel a hot, shaky breath near his neck. It took some self-control, but he kept himself calm and composed, though he could still see nothing of what was happening and couldn't act if needed. 

 

The hand soon enough continued moving along his collarbone, feeling every crease and dent of it. A second hand found its way to his neck, wrapping around it like a perfect fit. It was a very light grip, not meant to choke or harm him in any way, but the ever so slight pressure of the hand didn't exactly make breathing an easy task. 

 

His breath shuddered and he could hear himself letting a noise of discomfort slip out of him as his heartbeat started to rise. It seemed to have only encouraged whoever was touching him though. Said person moved their hand away from his collarbone and further down his chest. 

 

Talon felt as helpless as he had ever been, even if it was just a dream it was still nothing he had ever wanted to feel. 

 

The hand around his neck only tightened ever so slightly from time to time. Slowly but surely, cutting off his breathing. He could swear that he started feeling lightheaded, like he was actually being choked. 

 

‘it's just a dream, it's just a dream.’

 

The assassin told himself over and over again. 

 

He could hear his heartbeat picking up on speed, he could hear it hammering in his ears as his world started to spin. A dry scream came out of him, Talon wanted this to stop at an instant, but the hand didn't leave from his throat. It only gripped harder and he was sure that he was about to die any second now. 

 

But before his world actually went black,  both hands that had been touching him removed themselves and left Talon a moment to take in much needed, large gulps of air. 

 

“to bad I got to go already, but I’ll see you soon enough, Assassin.”

 

He was left only a second to think about what that was supposed to mean before the hands returned. His neck being gripped even tighter than before, cutting his breathing off again and more effective now. 

 

“we’ll have more time tomorrow.”

 

A choked out moan left his throat as the second hand gripped his crotch at the same time as his world went black. 

 

Talon instantly snapped awake in a cold sweat. Sitting upright in bed, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. 

 

His heart was hammering and his chest heaved rapidly. 

 

‘it was just a dream after all.’

 

He thought. A sigh left him and the assassin laid back down on his back, shifting a bit before he found a comfortable position to try and fall asleep again. 

 

‘more time tomorrow?...’

 

He could only hope that it wouldn't happen again. 


	3. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh slight non-con warning i guess but nothing major,  
> just Malz being extremly touchy.  
> Oh also Malzahar is a dick.

He sighed, waiting patiently as he was told to. 

 

After his night of weird dreams and new found pet, the assassin had been greeted with a new letter. He had no idea on how it had gotten into the house of coutea to his room and onto the desk next to his bed, but it contained informations that he was glad to receive. 

 

The person he had gotten in contact with before, the ‘prophet’ as far as he knew, was glad to announce that he was able to meet with Talon in person, but respected if the Blade’s shadow chose not to. 

 

However, Talon would lie if he would say that he wasn't interested in getting to know just who that other person was. Seeing that from the information they had given him in the letter, they did seem to be worth knowing. 

 

They knew more than the assassin would like them to know. Malzahar, as the person said his name was, seemed to be an odd fella indeed. He knew about every single detail of Talons dream and swooned over how talented of an assassin he was. 

 

It was almost childish how he had described most things in his letter, yet didn't fail to catch the blade’s interest.

 

He was told that they were going to meet up in a place that was relatively quiet this late at night. They met up near a bar, in fact, one that Talon knew to well. 

 

He eyed everyone that came by, making sure he would find the person that asked him to meet up. Malzahar described himself as a bit taller than the assassin, with about shoulder long slightly wavy brown hair and usually seen with a scarf, not to forget that one of his primary clothing colors was purple. 

 

There was no doubt he would be easy to spot in a crowd.

 

Right as that thought ran through Talon’s mind, he caught a glimpse of purple and was quickly greeted by a person of exactly the description by the letter. 

 

“Talon.”

 

Said person muttered softly, his voice relatively quiet. 

 

“Malzahar?”

 

He asked in response, just to make sure he had actually caught the right person and this wouldn't be a mistake.

 

The stranger nodded, chuckling quietly. 

 

“I’m glad you decided to show up, it would be a shame to come out here for nothing, now then, follow me.”

 

Without waiting for a response of any sorts, Malzahar started walking towards the entrance of the bar they had met at. 

 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions and I’ll make sure to answer them in a bit.”

 

Talon simply huffed quietly and followed the strange man. he indeed had loads to ask. 

 

This was going to be a long night, he was sure. 

 

—————

 

“why yes, shurima is quite far from here, but since Noxus has extended its borders to take in a few shuriman city's, getting here isn't as hard as it used to be.”

 

The blade’s shadow could only nod in response, taking another sip from his drink. It has been a few hours now that the prophet and him had sat down in the bar and actually started talking. However at times they just sat in silence, neither of them knowing what exactly to say. Yet neither of them seemed to mind though. The silence laid between them in comfort while they would exchange glances at one another. 

 

Talon couldn't help but stare at Malzahar's eyes. They were, for the most part, completely white besides for a small hint of what had to be his pupil. The prophet said that he was relatively blind, he could still see rough outlines of things and people but couldn't see in detail. He could make out where Talon was and saw most of him, but not where his eyes were looking or what exactly his facial expression was. Stuff like that he couldn't see, he said. 

 

It was hard to believe, seeing that the assassin could say with confidence that Malzahar was, for a fact, staring directly at him and into his eyes. he chose not to ask about it though. After all, he didn't need to make their conversation more awkward than it already happened to be. 

 

“Your pet”

 

Talon started, breaking the silence. 

 

“When do you choose to take it back”

 

Malzahar thought for a moment, letting out a quiet hum as he did so. It seemed to be a habit of his since he did it everytime when thinking. 

 

“Later, I’m gonna take it with me once I’m done with you.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the assassin couldn't help but wonder just what exactly that was supposed to mean, little did he know that he was about to find out in just a moment. 

 

A sudden, throbbing pain in his head made him realize and he looked up at the man across the table, glaring daggers. 

 

“What did-”

 

“Nothing to bad, just something to calm you down, though it might hurt a bit first.”

 

A hearty laugh left the prophet and Talon could swear he had heard it somewhere before. But he was left no time to think about that as his world started spinning, his head pounded and soon enough, Talon found himself passing out. 

 

“time to take my prize”

 

—————

 

Back at the house of couteau, Malzahar watched with interest as he noticed the boy starting to get conscious again. It was easy to tell, even if the Blade's shadow had been restrained, gagged and blindfolded. 

 

Once his breathing started picking up speed and his chest started heaving more, his struggling began and the void prophet was sure that his captive was at full consciousness by now. 

 

“Now now, stay calm Talon. Obey to what I say and I will remove your restrains piece by piece. Disobey and you’ll make it harder on yourself. Got it?”

 

Malzahar spoke in a low tone of voice, not exactly threatening but not exactly an offer either. More like a reminder of some sorts. 

 

Ever so slowly, the restrained assassin nodded, leaning his head back against the softness of his bed and took in slow, shallow breaths in order to make himself calm down. 

 

Feeling satisfied with the others actions as a response, Malzahar kept his word and removed the gag. Allowing the assassin to breathe more easily as well as speak if he wished to. 

 

“Talon, I’m sure you remember your dream from last night.”

 

The prophet started, tracing his hand along the smaller boy's collar bone to remind him, not that he could have forgotten already, but Malzahar was a tease and just loved seeing the others reactions to any sort of physical contact. 

 

“I’m sure you remember. But that is not the point.”

 

A quiet laugh escaped him. 

 

That was when Talon realized. He had heard that exact same laugh before. It was the same laugh as the person in his dream. When he was told that he wasn't allowed to speak. 

 

“the point is; I promised that we’ll have more time next time, which is why I got here.”

 

Now it clicked and he realized just what was going on. 

 

Shaking his head, the assassin started struggling in his bounds as hands returned to his body, continuing where they had stopped last time. One hand found its way just slightly under his navel, tracing underneath his shirt and along his V line ever so gently. The other hand circled near his neck, not choking him this time but making sure that he didn't forget that Malzahar was the one in control right now. 

 

“Don't you  _ fucking dare _ touch me, get off!”

 

He got no answer, but felt the hands leave him. Had he convinced the other that easy? That was answered rather quickly by the gag being shoved right back into his mouth and being closed behind his head. 

 

Panic spread through the assassins body and his struggling increased even more, he started kicking wildly and trash in his bounds to the point of the ropes rubbing his skin raw and bloody. 

 

He was  _ not _ gonna let the prophet touch him again like that. He had despised it last time and wasn't going to let it happen a second time. 

 

“what a bad boy, you can't even stick to the rules for a few minutes.”

 

Malzahar's tone of voice had changed completely, it wasn't quiet and innocent anymore but had gone back to the full on corrupted tone. The one that send shivers down Talon’s back. 

 

“Perhaps a punishment is in order.”

 

Every possible thing that Malzahar could have done to him in that moment ran through his head, from being sacrificed to being molested like before, everything he could even think of send fear creeping into his mind. Yet nothing was happening. Which didn't mean that Talon didn't brace himself. He was more than ready to have the worst and perhaps last time of his life. But nothing happened. 

 

“How much do you lie to yourself. How many lies a day do you tell yourself in order to think what you are doing is right.”

 

Malzahar had set the boy upright, leaning him against the headboard of his own bed. Then proceeded to remove the blindfold, nothing more. 

 

“You don't realize how much you want something until it's gone, Talon.”

 

His world went completely dark, yet he felt so conscious. Surrounded by nothing but complete darkness set him to ease for some reason. It was also comforting quiet. Almost. 

 

He could hear the faint sound of crying in the distant, was it getting closer or was he simply hallucinating? Both seemed to be a reasonable answer to that. Nonetheless, he could hear it and it bothered him. 

 

Turning around, free of any kind of bonds and restrains. His eyes flashed as he stood in front of the house of couteau, a pillar of flames and smoke erupting towards the sky from the building, covering it with Grey and red tones. The smell of burned flesh filled his nose as a gentle breeze swept his hair back and forth. Time felt like it had stopped as he could only stare in horror. Feeling like he had been bound by the ankles, not able to move as he heard the faint screams of agony and despair of his family. 

 

His family?

 

“Talon!” 

 

a breathless voice called out and he recognized it at instant;

 

Marcus. 

 

He let out the breath that he didn't even notice he was holding in and finally got moving, running as fast as he could towards the burning building. 

 

The nearer he got, the more intense the smell got and the assassin had to pull his clothes over his nose to block it out in order to not start vomiting right there and then.

 

“MARCUS!”

 

He yelled, trying to find a way into the building. All possible entrances had been blocked by the broken off parts of the buildings that had slowly but surely started collapsing into itself. 

 

It would only be a matter of time until the whole building would break together, burying anyone still inside underneath it. 

 

Panic arose within Talon as a burst of adrenaline kicked in, tears started to fog up his vision. The smoke hurt his eyes, like a stinging sensation. 

 

Even through his foggy vision, he could finally see Marcus through a partly shattered window. But not how he had ever wanted to see him. 

 

He stared in disbelief and pure horror as Marcus was helplessly caught underneath a collapsed pillar that had hit him right in the back and was probably heavy enough to crush him. With whatever strength he had left, Marcus was trying to hold out as long as possible, trying to crawl out from underneath it but to no avail. 

 

He caught Talon’s glance through the window that had been almost completely covered by other furniture or broken chunks of the building. 

 

A gentle smile spread over Marcus face as he reached his hands into the Boys direction, though he was nowhere even near him and there was no possible way for the two to reach one another. 

 

“Talon, i’m sorry.”

 

Tears ran down his face as his smile got wider. Marcus had stopped struggling, the realization hitting him. 

 

“I’m so so sorry t-”

 

A large part of the top floor collapsed right on top of the room where Marcus was in, interrupting him mid sentence and completely cutting off his view to Talon. 

 

A Scream of despair and sheer emotion ripped from the Assassins throat as he hammered against the window, Tears flowing down his face. 

 

“ _ MARCUS!” _

 

For the first time in ages, Talon let all his emotions out, crying freely as he begged over and over for Marcus to not leave him. But for what. Nothing was going to bring him back, no matter how much he would cry and beg for him to come back. 

 

He could do nothing, he was helpless. 

 

None of his actions mattered now, not a single one. 

 

Malzahar took mental notes of how the boy in front of him reacted to his malefic visions. Tears were flooding down his face and he was quietly sobbing, something the prophet never thought of seeing from an assassin. 

 

“perhaps it was a bit much.”

 

Moving to sit besides the other, Malzahar pulled Talon, who's restrains had been removed once the vision started, closer to him as if to embrace him for a hug. 

 

As if instant, the boy clung closely to him like his life depended on it. It wasn't unusual behavior, people often acted out of emotion even after the malefic vision was done since it took a bit to really come back to reality and realize it hadn't been real. 

 

“shh don’t cry, you're save, Marcus is save.”

 

Slowly but surely, Talons breathing settled back to a calmer rhythm and his flow of tears stopped as well. His eyes were red and sore from crying. 

 

Now, usually, once his visions were done and people had came down from their emotional trip to hell and back. They would usually get angry and downright aggressive towards the prophet. But not Talon, he just let go of the prophets embrace and got up, seemingly contemplating for a moment before looking back at Malzahar. 

 

“Get out.”

 

He simply said. It wasn't a threat, it wasn't a request either, just an order. He just wanted the other to leave and be left alone. He needed time to think. 

 

Malzahar understood perfectly and actually got up, seeing no point in staying longer than needed. He took his voidling and thought for a moment before brushing his thought off. 

 

“We’ll talk about this some other time.”

 

“No, I don't want you to show your face here again, EVER.”

 

The blade’s shadow took one of his night stand throwing knifes and aimed towards the prophet, missing barely. His chest heaved as he took in large breaths, pure anger building up in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Without flinching, Malzahar nodded, not being concerned about the dagger thrown his way. 

 

“I understand your decision.”

 

With that being said, he took his leave. 

 

Little did Talon know, that it wouldn't be the prophet coming back to him. But him going back to the prophet. 

 

The only one who knew, was Malzahar. Meaning he had enough time to prepare for his soon to be visitor.


	4. your conditions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH GUESS WHO AINT DEAD (yet)

“Well well, look who it is, Noxus’ most infamous Assassin. I  _ knew _ you’d come to me.”

 

Talon didn't bother responding, he only huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest in a kind of childish way. Of course he'd come back, he was everything but done with Malzahar. 

 

“Spare your teasing, you know why I’m here, get to the point.”

 

The prophet could only laugh, oh how he adored the other. Still as impatient and short tempered as always, how cute. 

 

“My, how forward of you. Why don't you  _ relax _ while you're here already.”

 

He wanted to respond to Malzahar’s teasing, but found himself unable to do anything, he was being suppressed. He couldn't move a single muscle, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Once again, it wasn't him but the prophet in charge of the situation. Something Talon despised greatly. 

 

“Now then.”

 

Malzahar said, sitting down on top of the table in front of the assassin. Only to grin down at him, loving the way his eyes followed every one of his movements.

 

“You're here knowing what I am capable of, but not knowing what you feel. You’re here to seek help, even if you wouldn't say it.”

 

Chuckling, the prophet could only stare at Talon, the boy couldn't move even if wanted. He was completely at his mercy. 

 

“I could help you, but what do you have to offer is the question.”

 

He had nothing of value that would pop into either of their minds. All Talon had was loyalty, nothing else of interest. 

 

“How about you choose for yourself, instead of letting me do all the work.”

 

Once having cast his malefic vision, the assassins world went dark. 

 

These visions were nothing he enjoyed, but for now he had to endure. Knowing it was necessary for the most part. It was part of their game.

 

The game that would soon turn way to serious for the both of them. 

 

Talon soon enough found himself coming back to consciousness. Well, if one could call that consciousness that is. He knew it was just a vision but he knew that he was able to move and act now. 

 

He was in an all to familiar place, his own room to be exact. Sitting on the bed, he saw the prophet in the corner of his eyes, just watching him. 

 

This was the first time since the assassins very first dream with the prophet that he was actually able to see him. 

 

“So,  _ noxian _ , what is it you have to offer me for your treatment.”

 

Malzahar technicly spat at him while moving closer, just circling around the bed and eyeing the other up and down, knowing exactly what  _ he _ wanted Talon to offer. 

 

“I have nothing that is of value to you.”

 

The boy wasn't wrong, atleast when it came to material things. 

 

“Oh you do, you just don't want to offer it.”

 

Putting his hands on the bed and leaning over it to stare right at the other, the prophet could only grin as he noticed realization hitting the assassin. 

 

“I’m not going to-”

 

“You  _ will,  _ Talon. Think of all the possibilities. Marcus would be more proud of you if you’d get better at what you're supposed to do for him, no?”

 

The blade’s shadow turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact in this situation. He was never the one to shy away like this but what else was he suppose to do. He couldn't look at the other  _ and  _ listen to his lies. 

 

“That's what you want, no Talon? You want validation from him, nothing more.”

 

“Lies, everything you say is a lie. You should listen to yourself.”

 

Malzahar grabbed him by the chin, forcing his head up and having them make eye contact. He could technically  _ see _ the fear in those hazel eyes staring at him. 

 

“You could have chosen death back then, yet didn't, why?”

 

The boy thought. Why hadn't he? it was honestly something he never thought about after all those years. The only person he would have accepted to die to was someone who could match with him. Marcus had surpassed him, yet didn't choose to kill him instantly. Talon was offered either death or his life under the condition of working for the couteaus. 

 

Why hadn't he chosen death. 

 

“I was…  _ praised _ for what I could do, I wasn't feared.”

 

Talon leaned his head into the others hand, embracing the touch and not fighting it for once. He closed his eyes as a quiet sigh escaped him. 

 

“You felt accepted, didn't you?”

 

The assassin could only nod in response, not budging when he felt the bed dip in right infront of him. 

 

Once sitting down, Malzahar removed his hand from Talon. Instead brushing it through his hair, feeling the softness of it. 

 

“If you wish to feel accepted, then I will do what I can to make you feel how you want to.”

 

It did feel tempting, but there had to be a catch somewhere. It was nudging at the back of his mind, the prophet was most likely toying with him. Yet sounded trustworthy with what he said. 

 

But knowing what the prophet wanted in exchange didn't make the choice easy. All the assassin had to offer was himself. Which, he knew, Malzahar wanted. 

 

“What will you do to me if I accept?”

 

“Nothing you won’t enjoy, I will not harm you in any way, unless it's something you wish of course.”

 

‘Nothing he won't enjoy’ there were several things wrong with that sentence and he knew. But the possibilities of positive things for him, if he chose to accept, were greater than any downside he could think of. 

 

“But”

 

Malzahar Interrupted his thoughts. 

 

“If you do accept then you will stay with me at my home in the desert for a day, just to make sure. I will however bring you back to Noxus safely.”

 

Still, it didn't seem to bad. He could fairly trust the prophet with his words, knowing if he would accept that there would be no harm done to him, since obviously Malzahar would want to keep him alive at any cost.

 

“I accept, prophet, under one condition.”

 

“That condition is?”

 

“Marcus never gets to know about this nor you.”

 

“Deal”

 

—————

 

It had been hours now that Talon had accepted the deal with the Voids prophet. They were currently on their way to what Malzahar had described as his home. 

 

He had to ‘be prepared for other guests as well’ He was told, yet didn't know what to think of that nor what kind of guests he should expect. 

 

Since they had started out wandering, Talon couldn't help but find peace in the Shuriman desert. Sure, it was mostly nothing but sands and some hills. But it had a quite weird aura of peace to it. Something was just calming about the few plants, that still managed to bloom somehow, that they would walk by ever so rarely. 

 

However, the assassin also knew how dangerous the Shuriman deserts could be. There were enough rumors about soldiers disappearing from the camps that would be set up near city's but still relatively far in the desert. It was said that monsters roam the deserts at night, as well as day to hunt for prey, no matter if Human or animal. They would put anything that was close to being meat between their Jaws. 

 

The thought of being eaten alive was surely uncomfortable, but he shouldn't be to concerned since he had the Void’s prophet at his side. Seeing that he technically lived in the middle of the desert and had to most likely come across monsters regularly. 

 

“Talon are you even listening to me?”

 

Blinking in confusion, the blades shadow looked over to the other, who had, for once, stopped floating and was standing on a small metallic platform that was just barely beneath the sand. Only the edges and a bit of the pattern on the platform was visible. He would have probably just walked right past it if it wouldn't have been for Malzahar. 

 

“What's that for”

 

“Come here and I’ll show you”

 

Rolling his eyes, Talon went to stand on the platform as well, eyeing the pattern on it (or atleast what was visible of it) 

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the prophet taking his hand. He could only raise an eyebrow but couldn't ask about it in time before a portal opened underneath them. 

 

Talon didn't know what to do and pretty much clung to the other, fearing he would go elsewhere. Once they had went down in the portal and arrived in what looked like an underground kind of cave, he quickly let go. 

 

“Someone's scared~”

 

Malzahar teased him and gently cupped his cheek, a grin spreading over his face as he did so. 

 

Again, the assassin didn't get to respond and was interrupted. This time by being pounced on. 

 

A creature about the size of a fully grown man knocked him over, effectively knocking the wind out of him. His hands were quickly above his head as blade like claws held them in place. 

 

The creature above him didn't seem to want to instantly kill him, but way instead studying his features as a deep laugh-like grumble left him. 

 

“what have you brought me this time?”

 

So apparently it could also speak, great. 

 

“Nothing, get off of him.”

 

It took the creature a bit to do so, but it eventually got up and off of the assassin. Now he could finally get a better look at what had pounced on him. 

 

The  _ thing _ was taller than he was. About the height of Malzahar when he was floating. Yet, it didn't as tall as it probably could, it's back was bend quite a bit and it had bend in legs that could most likely make it even taller. It had relatively Small glowing eyes, two sets of spikes on its shoulders, blade like fingers and a pair of seemingly still growing wings.

 

“You promised Food, bring a human and it's  _ not _ mine?”

 

“Khazix, your feast isn't untill tomorow, Talon is my guest and will not be eaten under any circumstances.”

 

Khazix grumbled, but made no move as to argue any further, he only stared at Talon for a moment before walking elsewhere. 

 

‘That was… Something’

 

The blades shadow thought as he went to follow the prophet who had meanwhile started going further into the cave like place they were in. 

 

“I apologize, Kha doesn't enjoy guests, he rather eats them when I'm busy dealing with other things.”

 

What a comforting thing to hear! 

 

Soon enough they came to an entrance which lead to a full on city in the middle of legitimately nowhere. 

 

“Welcome to the void, enjoy your stay.”

 

The void? So that's why he had no idea where he was. Because he had never been here before. That made sense. 

 

“the void? not as bad as I thought.”

 

Soon enough he would find out that he should probably never had even made that statement.


End file.
